Heroes or something like it
by Maider
Summary: Some times people that gain great power misuse it, other try to run and hide. But the truly great, the magnificent use there powers for good. These people are Hereos.


**Hero's or something like it**

**Morgue,****Odessa, Texas**

**Xander Harris & Claire Bennet**

Many people good natured or not, stared at him as he walked into a morgue in Odessa, Texas, he couldn't really blame them he did have a "abnormal" look about him. Well to normal people he did, but the man that looked around 27 was far from normal. Having spent most of his young life fighting vampire's ghouls and what ever his friends could drag him into next, made it almost imposable for him to be shocked by anything and seeing a blonde girl get out of a freezer was no exception. Quickness that had been gained through many years of practice he had already grabbed the stake out of a holster that he had it in and had plunged it right into the girls heart. In that second that it usually takes the Vampire to turn to dust, Xander Harris knew he had made one hell of a big mistake. Like most humans when stabbed she started to bleed, with a look of shock that Xander Harris would always remember the girl took her last breath and feel over completely dead. If Xander Harris had been a weaker man he probably would have thrown up, or at least fainted, instead he did nether and nothing at all, he just sat there looking at the body and wondering what he was going to do. Xander's mind wandered back to when Faith killed a man, with a stake and wondered if she felt this sick, he had a sinking feeling she didn't it. Faith like Buffy and almost all the woman in his life had been warriors, Slayers were born to kill, they had knowledge planted into there minds about how to kill, they were born and breed for the job, needless to say Xander Harris wasn't. Grabbing his stake from out of the girls chest made him feel sick but he felt it was the least he could do, he had ended a young girls life on the thought that she was a vampire. As Xander had turned his back he didn't notice the girl's eyes opening, nor did he hear the groan of pain as she stood up over his own sobs. What Xander Harris did notice was the punch in the face he got for "killing" this blonde girl.

"Owww." Winced Xander as he felt the always familiar presence of pain, but this time there was something else, an electrical charge going through his body. His eyes widened as the knowledge of this girls life went through him, her first kiss, her almost rape, her meeting with her real mother. All this and more flowed through Xander but even more extraordinary is that in the small punch she had given him, his body seemed to take something else, her abilities. Not the full force he wasn't Peter after all but just an enough to fix his eye. As his new eye came to life and Xander blessed what ever god had granted him this second chance the girl looked annoyed as hell. "Sorry Claire" apologized Xander as he took of his eye patch to revel a perfectly good eye, though the iris was green not brown like his other one was. Clair looked shocked that he knew her name, as she should there aren't people many worse then Sylar out there but there are a few.

"Who are you." asked Clair with a bit of a tremble in her voice, which in all fairness was to be expected, he killed her and he knew her name. The first had happened enough times that she was used to it but the second well lets just say she was scared.

"I'm a friend, I promise, and before you say anything I am not an associate of Sylar, or anyone that crazy." She looked down right frightened that he knew what she was thinking. "Thanks for the new eye by the way?" Xander said with a smile as she looked like a deer in headlights. He couldn't help it, she was way to easy to bug, or freak out. "I think I have a power, I'm not sure it could be something else but as of right now I'm thinking power." Claire's features softened a tad but she still had the determination that had made her a hero, in some ways Clair reminded him of Buffy. They both had the same single minded mind and the determination to get it done; this girl In front of him was a warrior.

"Save the cheer leader, save the world." Xander had decided to play trump card, only six or seven people alive knew that phrase, and most of them were some how related to Claire.

"So what's your name?" Said Claire, well at least she doesn't think I'm working for Sylar thought Xander, I can build off this.

"Alexander Harris, but you can call me Xander." Said Xander smiling, it was kinda freaky that he had a power but he had already felt like he had one before, having Clair's memory's helped a lot, he still didn't know what he was capable of though, or even what his power was.

"Well Alex we should probably intro you to my dad, he'd love to meet the man that killed his daughter." Said Claire who got a smile on her face as Xander went white as a sheet. Dealing with Vampires, ghouls and Buffy, Willow and Cordy all pmsing, was far less scary then facing Noah Bennet.

**Scotland, Slayer Central**

**Rupert Giles& ****Mohinder Suresh**

"Mr Giles youreally have no idea how much is at stake here, the fate of the world could be in Xander Harris's hands." Said Mohinder in an urgent tone. "

"I understand that Mr. Suresh, but the fact of the matter is that Xander Harris has left this castle four months ago, we unfortunately do not know where he is. If we did we would tell you. Though I do think I have a way of helping us both out." Pressing a button on his intercom he told his secretary to bring in something named Spike.

"How in all the hells am I supposed to find Xander Harris with something named Spike." Said Mohinder who looked like he was greatly annoyed with all the.

"Not what mate, who and that would be me and I'm the best tracker this side of the queen." said a blonde man with a leather trench coat on, he had come in through the window, but the impossible thing is that they were on the third story of the castle. "Hey watcher if I have to look for the whelp then I need to get a tan, you get my drift."

"Yes I have the ring spike." said Giles in an annoyed tone going into his drawer he pulled out two rings. Spike looked at him oddly as he put on one of the rings "No the second one isn't for you Spike, its for you." Pointing at Mohinder "If you see a man named Angel." Spike groaned at the name. "Could you please give this ring to him, I am sure he will be very grateful."

"and what makes you think that I will see this Angel" said Mohinder only now getting over his shock that Spike had came through the window.

"Because the last known place that Xander stayed at was in L.A. and that is Angel's town, you'll meet him." said Giles with a bit of a smile playing at his lips.

"Thank you Mr. Giles, I can not tell you how grateful I am. Said an overjoyed Mohinder as he walked towards the door.

"No trouble at all Mr. Suresh, anything for a fellow scholar. Said Giles as the pair went through the door. Giles looked over his back at a twenty something woman that seemed to appear out of the darkness its self. "You heard them didn't you?" said Giles in a slightly dark tone "I need you to go to Texas and get Xander and bring him Cleveland. He is the Key for everything right now and we know all about Keys don't we, go to Texas get Xander, use lethal force if you have to." Said Giles when she nodded her head. In a second the girl that had just been there had disappeared back in the darkness and Giles was left alone in his dark office.

**Las Angeles**

**Angel investigations **

**Angel & Matt Parkman**

"So Mr. Parkman, I wonder why someone with your amount of credentials would want this job?" said a man in a trench coat, he had brown eyes that apparently according to his wife you could get lost in.

"Well ever since I was a kid I wanted to protect and serve but about a year ago the police force and my self parted ways, I decided to try body guarding but it wasn't the best thing for me, so I thought I would give this a shot." Said Matt Parkman trying to pick out any stray thoughts coming out of his interviews head. Unfortunately there were none, this guy was harder to read the Noah Bennet on a good day.

"Any kids Matt?" asked Angel

"One girl but another on the way, hopefully a boy." Answered Matt he had tried going deeper into Angels head but still found nothing. "How about you're self?"

"One son, he's actually going to college up in Las Vegas, hopefully studying more then partying." Angel said with a laugh, his brow was some what locked in concentration.

"College, my wife said you didn't look a day over 26 and I have to agree with her." Exclaimed Parkman who had finally been able to extract something, a name of someone named Buffy."

"She is of course right, but Matt if you want the job it's yours, but In the future can you refrain from trying to read my mind." Answered Angel with a smirk as Matt looked like he had just been caught peeping. "I'm a Vampire you know, no reflection of the thoughts; you couldn't have possibly gotten into my mind."

"Vampire, listen man I don't know what planet you're from but Vampires don't exist, now I am just going to go." He got up to go but sat back down when he saw Angels face, it had ridges and the scariest part is that it had fangs. "Ok you're a vampire, I am sorry for reading you're mind, really sorry." Angels face morphed back to normal as he just sat there laughing.

"So you believe me now I guess." Matt nodded his head still a bit scared of Angel "Well you don't have to worry about me I don't kill people, unless there bad then they get to die, and vampires but they don't have souls, well one of them dose but uhhh you can stake him anyway." Angel said with a smile. Angel looked around and suddenly before Matts eyes could track was holding a knife against someone that looked almost identical to Angel in every way.

"HI" said the other Angel slipping out of angels grip and looking straight at Matt. "I'm Angelus, and you" looking at Angel "Have to kill Xander Harris."

**Preview for next episode**

**Knowledge wasted**

"My name is Buffy Summers, how about yours?

"Peter Petrelli."

"Clair, how did u die this time."

"Some guys with a weird skin condition bite me"

"five people in Chicago have become totally unresponsive, there not dead but you can't call this living. All they do I just look there and stare up at the ceiling. No blinking, it's like they have no knowledge of anything left.

"Well can you help me Mr.?

"Gray, Gabriel Gray"


End file.
